Aiden Stark y la Piedra Filosofal
by andreher
Summary: El mundo de Aiden era normal, al menos hasta que su padre decidió que era buena idea anunciar al mundo que el era Iron Man. Luego de eso el hecho de que ciertas personas le informaran de que era un mago, que era adoptado, que su nombre era Harry Potter y que había sido aceptado en una escuela de magia en Escocia, entre otras cosas, no eran cosa del otro mundo.
1. Prólogo

**Renuncia de Derechos: Harry Potter y el UCM le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y/o dueños, así como cualquier personaje o elemento que sea mencionado en esta historia y no forme parte del universo de Harry Potter y el UCM. Hago esta historia con el único fin de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **Oficina del Director, Hogwarts, Escocia, Reino Unido**

 **Julio 15 del 2011**

Usualmente cuando las cartas para los alumnos de nuevo ingreso son escritas es algo que no necesita de ninguna supervisión, bueno exceptuando a los hijos de padres muggles, pero para el resto de los alumnos era un proceso automatizado como diría cualquier persona común, dado que se le daba la tarea de escribir las cartas a una pluma encantada, para posteriormente estas cartas ser recogidas por las lechuzas de la escuela y ser entregadas a sus respectivos dueños.

Era algo que se realizaba año tras año, pero este no era el caso este año, no, este año en la oficina del director de la considerada mejor escuela de magia y hechicería en el mundo, al menos por los magos y brujas británicos, no solo se encontraba presente en el lugar el director de dicha escuela, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, un hombre alto, delgado y de avanzada edad, a juzgar por su largo cabello e igualmente larga barba plateados. Junto a él se encontraban 7 personas más, 3 mujeres y 4 hombres. La primera era Minerva McGonagall, una mujer de aspecto severo y avanzada edad que portaba gafas de montura ovalada y con su cabello recogido en un moño, la segunda era Lily Potter (de soltera Evans), ella era considerablemente más joven con cabello tupido y de un rojo intenso, el cual le llagaba a los hombros y de ojos almendrados de color verde esmeralda que resaltaban a simple vista, la tercera era Amelia Black (de soltera Bones) la cual aparentaba tener la misma edad de Lily Potter y sus únicos rasgos que la diferenciaban de cualquier otra mujer británica era su mandíbula cuadrada y cabello marrón corto, así mismo portaba un monóculo. Por otra parte, de los hombres presentes se encontraba James Potter, esposo de Lily Potter, un hombre alto con ojos color avellana y cabello negro desordenado, el cual portaba anteojos, el segundo era Sirius Black, esposo de Amelia Black, el cual era alto, de buen porte, piel clara con un ligero tono moreno, cabello negro lustroso y de corte mediano, ojos llamativos de tono grisáceo y con un aire de "elegancia casual", el tercero era Remus Lupin, un hombre de cara pálida y con unas cuantas arrugas prematuras y cabello castaño claro con ciertos tonos grises, por último, oculto en uno de los rincones de la habitación se encontraba Severus Snape, un hombre delgado con tono de piel pálida y una nariz grande y ganchuda, con cabello negro grasiento el cual le llegaba a los hombros, ojos oscuros y penetrantes, así mismo daba un porte autoritario.

Todos los presentes se encontraban ahí por una sola razón, bueno casi todos o al menos uno de ellos ocultaba su interés de estar presente, una razón por la cual habían esperado casi 10 años, manteniendo siempre la esperanza.

10 años atrás la tragedia había azotado a los Potter, lo que fue un día de gozo y dicha para la mayoría de la población mágica de Gran Bretaña, para los Potter y aquellos que eran cercanos a ellos fue un día de perdida y sufrimiento, dado que el hijo de James y Lily Potter, Harry, se había dado por muerto luego de que un mago oscuro bajo el nombre de Lord Voldemort había decidido atacar a los Potter por razones que solo unos cuantos, incluyendo Lily y James, sabían. Pero no fue sino hasta un mes después del ataque a los Potter que el mejor amigo, e incluso podría considerarse hermano, de James Potter, Sirius Black, llego con la "respuesta" a la desdicha que sufrían, el Libro de Registros.

El Libro de Registro tenía una labor indispensable para la sociedad mágica de Gran Bretaña, este registraba a cada niño mágico nacido en las Islas Británicas y que, en un futuro no tan lejano, asistiría o tendría la posibilidad de asistir a Hogwarts. Pero lo relevante de este libro en esta situación, fue que en dado caso de que algo le pasara a alguno de esos niños y que resultara en la lamentable muerte de alguno, el libro marcaba el nombre del niño y posteriormente era borrado del libro. Para sorpresa y alivio de todos, el nombre del hijo de los Potter seguía en el Libro de Registros.

Inmediatamente se inició una búsqueda desesperada para poder conocer el paradero del hijo perdido de los Potter, día tras día, noche tras noche, pero sin poder encontrarlo. Pronto la búsqueda se extendió a los países vecinos del Reino Unido, pero, aun así, todo fue en vano.

La esperanza volvió a empezar a consumirse de nuevo, hasta que un día Lily Potter despertó y simplemente recito dos palabras.

— ¡La carta!

La carta de aceptación de Hogwarts, todos y cada uno de los niños que se encontraban en el Libro de Registros al cumplir los 11 años recibirían su carta de aceptación de Hogwarts. La carta era escrita por una pluma encantada, la cual escribía con una exactitud, un poco intrusiva, la localización del niño o niña en cuestión.

Esa era la razón de que estas personas estuvieran reunidas en ese preciso lugar y en ese preciso momento, habían esperado lo que para ellos fue una eternidad, pero al fin podrían ver de nuevo a Harry Potter, o como en la sociedad mágica de Gran Bretaña le decían, "El Niño Que Sobrevivió".

Poco a poco cada una de las cartas se escribían yendo por orden alfabético, haciendo que los presentes sintieran como si esos diez años hubieran pasado en minutos y estos pocos minutos pasaran como si fueran años.

Luego de una larga espera, en opinión de los presentes, la pluma comenzó a escribir en un nuevo pergamino lo mismo que escribía en los demás, solo que este pergamino llamo la atención de todos, sin excepción.

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA_

 _Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Querido Señor: Harry Potter_

 _Nos complace informarle que ha sido admitido en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista adjunta de los libros y útiles necesarios._

 _El inicio de clases es el 1 de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza a mas tardar el 31 de Julio._

 _Cordialmente,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Subdirectora_

Ahí se encontraba, la carta que seria entregada a Harry Potter, al hijo de James y Lily Potter, el ahijado de Sirius Black, el que, de haber permanecido con sus padres sería el sobrino de Amelia Black, Remus Lupin, e inclusive de Severus Snape, y quien pronto seria estudiante de Minerva McGonagall y Albus Dumbledore.

La pluma continúo escribiendo en un pergamino anexo la lista de útiles y libros, para posteriormente ambos pergaminos se doblarán y se introdujeran en un sobre, el cual se sellaba con un sello de cera con el escudo de Hogwarts.

Una vez terminado todo este proceso la pluma volvía a hacer su trabajo, escribiendo con la típica tinta verde en el frente del sobre la dirección en la cual seria entregada la carta. Todos miraron fijamente como cada letra y número se escribían, los rostros de cada individuo presente se lleno de una mezcla de emociones una vez que la pluma termino de escribir, pero mas que nada estaban sorprendidos, tanta fue la sorpresa que ninguno hablo ni realizo ningún movimiento por un par de minutos más, hasta que al fin la primera en romper el silencio fue la Sra. Black.

— Contactare inmediatamente al Departamento de Transportes Mágicos y al Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional

Fue lo único que dijo antes de correr apresuradamente a la chimenea del lugar, sin darse cuenta que los demás únicamente asentían con la cabeza, lo único que todos podían pensar en ese momento era el cómo.

Poco a poco este pensamiento fue siendo suplantado por otro más, al fin luego de 10 largos años Harry Potter volvería a casa y aun así nadie apartaba los ojos de aquella carta, de aquella dirección.

 _Sr. Harry Potter._

 _Tercera habitación del primer piso._

 _Malibu Point 10880_

 _Malibu, California, Estados Unidos_

 _de América._

* * *

 **No estaba muerto, solo estaba de fiesta... bueno fuera. Así es he vuelto para bien o para mal, un año sin subir nada debido a ciertos factores que no fueron previstos, pero volví y ahora con una nueva historia, un crossover entre Harry Potter y el UCM (no puedo decir Marvel, porque pues este fandom se centra mas en los Vengadores y en el UCM), pero bueno que puedo decir, tenia la idea y el tiempo y me dije a mi mismo:**

 **\- Mi mismo, vamos a hacer una nueva historia**

 **Y así es como vuelvo, tengo que admitir, no la tenia planeada, pero me inspire un poco al leer otros crossovers. Primero que nada, si, Harry ahora es Aiden Stark, hijo adoptivo del genio, millonario, playboy y filántropo favorito (Bruce Wayne es muy estricto y Oliver Queen no tiene el porte, en mi opinión). Como termino Harry con Tony Stark, lo iremos viendo a su debido tiempo, tengan paciencia. Segundo, las lineas de tiempo, para este fic Harry nacio en el 2000, por lo cual sus padres, al igual que Sirius, Remus, Amelia, Severus, etc, etc, en los 80's y Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, Banner, Natasha, etc, etc son de mitad de los 70's a los 80's, en pocas palabras son de la Generación X (y no me refiero a los X-men), recopilando todo esto el primer año de Harry en Hogwarts sera normal, algo de reunión, introducciones, etc y todos felices, a excepción de Quirrell y eso todos lo sabemos desde el principio, así que no es spoiler, pero el segundo año ya empieza lo interesante, es todo lo que diré.**

 **Otra cosa, no va a haber "bashing" ni nada de eso, si habrán decisiones estúpidas cometidas por seres humanos, pero fuera de eso todos sera normal, o eso creo.**

 **Bueno por mi parte creo que sera todo, por el momento, no voy a prometer nada así que lo diré de una vez, las actualizaciones irán conforme pueda, pero haré mi mejor intento para que todos podamos estar conformes. Que todos tengan un lido dia o noche o lo que sea y nos estamos viendo a la proxima.**

* * *

 **Otra cosa, para los que se preguntan si mi otro fic. (DXD Wars) va a continuar, la respuesta es si, aguantenme un poco mas yo espero en esta semana que viene ya actualizar, así que nos vemos.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Valle de Memorias

**Renuncia de Derechos: Harry Potter y el UCM le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y/o dueños, así como cualquier personaje o elemento que sea mencionado en esta historia y no forme parte del universo de Harry Potter y el UCM. Hago esta historia con el único fin de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Valle de Memorias**

 **Casa de Campo de los Potter, Valle de Godric, Inglaterra**

 **Halloween de 2001**

El valle de Godric por lo general era un lugar lleno de calma, si había ocasiones en las que llegaba a suceder algún acontecimiento que intranquilizaba a los habitantes del lugar, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde que un evento así había sucedido.

Es por eso que la familia Potter decidió construir una pequeña residencia de campo en el lugar, a la cual asistir en ocasiones para poder relajarse con la familia. Pero este no era el caso para James y Lily Potter, bien hubieran querido ellos dos traer por primera vez a su pequeño de 14 meses bajo otras circunstancias, pero los Potter se encontraban en esta pequeña residencia por el hecho de que se estaban ocultando.

Era como si el destino les estuviera pasando una mala jugada, no por el hecho de que se ocultaban del mago oscuro mas "poderoso" de la actualidad, si no por el hecho de que este mago oscuro, Lord Voldemort, había decido acabar con la vida del pequeño Harry, todo por el hecho de una profecía. Una maldita profecía, era para reírse, de no ser por la situación en la que se encontraban, de todas las cosas por las cual Voldemort pondría en la mira a las familias Potter y Longbottom, tenia que ser por algo que era como dejar caer una gota de agua por una superficie y acertar con exactitud el camino que tomaría esa gota, sin tomar en cuenta todos los factores que podrían alterar el curso de esa gota.

Así de estúpida era la situación en la que se encontraban, pero, aun así, eso no eliminaba el riesgo que se presentaba para la familia Potter y para el pequeño Harry.

Mas sin en cambio, eso no evitaba que James y Lily disfrutaran de alegres momentos con su pequeño, como una familia, como si todo lo demás no importara y no tuviera cabida en el pequeño mundo que era el hogar Potter. Fue precisamente esto lo que provoco que Voldemort los atacara con la guardia baja, lo que resultaría una serie de eventos que culminarían de la forma menos esperada.

— ¡Lily toma a Harry y corre, es el!

Fueron las palabras que James Potter pronuncio en el momento en que las alarmas empezaron a sonar y las protecciones alrededor de la propiedad empezaron a fallar. James tenía una sola misión, detener a toda costa a Voldemort, aun si le costaba la vida haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para detenerlo.

James vio cómo su amada esposa tomaba a su hijo en sus brazos y corría por las escaleras hacia la habitación de Harry, no sin antes voltear a ver a su esposo con una mirada llena de angustia y temor para ver como James solo asentía con la cabeza, como si le dijera silenciosamente que corriera y que no volteara atrás.

Pronto la puerta principal voló en pedazos y una figura vestida de negro con una capucha se introdujo en la propiedad.

— ¡A un lado Potter! — vocifero Voldemort

— Nunca, tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver — exclamo James

— ¡Ha¡, en serio crees que tienes el poder para vencerme, a mí el mago más po… — Voldemort no termino debió al maleficio que a penas y logro esquivar, esto provoco que la ira del mago oscuro se disparara — No tengo tiempo para esto, _¡Desmaius!_ — fue lo que basto para dejar inconsciente a James Potter y para que Voldemort continuara su camino hacia su objetivo principal.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Harry, Lily Potter colocaba todo tipo de encantamientos protectores alrededor de la cuna de su hijo, hacia todo lo que le era posible para poder mantener con vida a su pequeño, incluso si esto requería de su sacrificio.

— H-Harry — Lily empezó sollozando ante la idea de que esta sería la última vez que vería a su hijo — Mami te ama, p-papi te ama, Harry… —

— Maami — respondió el pequeño Harry a su mama al verla en el estado en el que se encontraba

Lily Potter empezó a sollozar aún más al ver como su hijo, a pesar de lo que estaba sucediendo, mantenía esa expresión de dulzura e inocencia — Cuídate mucho… se fuerte —

No paso mucho para que se escucharan las pisadas de alguien por el pasillo y pronto un destello se hizo visible por las rendijas de la puerta, estallando está en mil pedazos lanzando astillas por todo el lugar. Lily se apresuro a cubrir a su hijo de los escombros y empuñando su varita se preparo para desafiar cualquier cosa que el destino le tuviera preparado, todo por su pequeño niño.

— Ahh — el suspiro a penas y se escuchó, pero aun así este provoco que Lily sintiera un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo — ¡Apártate sangre sucia! —

— ¡No, Por favor! — suplico Lily en un acto de desesperación — ¡Por favor, hare todo lo que me pidas, simplemente te suplico que dejes a Harry, por favor! —

— ¡Muévete, maldita y te prometo que le daré una muerte rápida e indolora a tu niño —

Fue lo ultimo que dijo Voldemort antes de que un conjunto de hechizos de todo tipo empezara a dirigirse hacia él, sabía que había desatado la furia de una madre con decir esas palabras, pero también sabia que Lily Potter no era rival para él. Muchos magos y brujas mas poderosos y experimentados lo habían desafiado antes y ninguno había logrado vencerlo, ¿Por qué seria diferente en esta ocasión? Eso no evitaba que el mago oscuro decidiera utilizara esto como ventaja, dado que con el tiempo las reservas mágicas de Lily se irían vaciando poco a poco.

Aunque esto no duro mucho, dado que la paciencia del mago oscuro se agotaba más rápido de lo que evitaba que los hechizos le hicieran daño alguno.

— ¡Basta! — exclamo Voldemort lanzando un contrataque voraz y despiadado en contra de Lily, la cual hacia todo lo posible para defenderse, siendo esto en vano, dado que luego de un rato más, esta cayo de rodillas derrotada y exhausta.

— P-por fa-favor — dijo entre sollozos y desesperación — T-tómame a m-mí, haz l-lo que quieras c-con m-migo, pero deja a Harry e-en paz —

Voldemort solo podía sonreír ante esto, le encantaba el hecho de que le suplicaran, de que se postraran a sus pies y rogaran por su vida o la de sus seres queridos, era… como un éxtasis de ambrosia para él.

— Seré piadoso contigo y no dejare que veas como mato a tu hijo _¡Desmaius!_ — murmullo el mago oscuro, pero, aun así, Lily Potter lo pudo escuchar perfectamente y lo ultimo que pudo hacer fue pronunciar el nombre de su pequeño con todas sus fuerzas y dar una última mirada a su hijo, casi como pidiéndole que la perdonara por el hecho de no haber podido protegerlo. Una ultima imagen grabada en la mente de Lily Potter, la última memoria que tendría de Harry James Potter.

* * *

 **Mansión Potter, Condado de Somerset, Inglaterra**

 **Julio 21 de 2011**

Lily Potter despertó de golpe, cubierta de sudor y con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos, el movimiento y el llanto de Lily despertó a James Potter, quien se encontraba durmiendo a su lado e inmediatamente se dirigió a consolar a su esposa, como ya era costumbre, dado que no era la primera vez que Lily despertaba llorando debido a un mal sueño, un mal sueño que mas bien era una memoria.

— Ya, ya, cariño — susurro James abrazando y acercado a su esposa de forma protectora — ¡Hey! mírame — afirmo tomando con su mano el mentón de Lily y llevando la mirada de esta hacia el — Es solo un mal sueño, todo va a estar bien, hoy vamos a volver a ver a nuestro pequeño y ya no tendrás que volver a preocuparte por esto, ¿sí? —

— Lo se — respondió Lily entre sollozos — Es que… no… no puedo dejar de pensar como reaccionara Harry cuando nos vuelva a ver, h-ha pasado mucho tiempo James, y… y… no puedo sacarme de la cabeza el hecho de que no hicimos lo suficiente por él, digo, n-no pudimos protegerlo esa noche, no buscamos lo suficiente cuando nos enteramos de que seguía vivo, no…no estuvimos ahí para el durante todo este tiempo — termino Lily volviendo a soltar en llanto.

James sabia que en cierto modo lo que decía Lily era verdad, no tuvieron la suficiente fuerza para poder repeler el ataque de Voldemort esa noche o al menos evitar que llegara a Harry, y después cuando supieron de que su pequeño de tan solo un año había sobrevivido de forma milagrosa, su búsqueda solo se limito a Europa, nunca llegaron a pensar que Harry había logrado terminar en América.

— Si, talvez tengas razón — respondió con un tono de pena, pero también de esperanza — Talvez no haya sido la decisión mas acertada el esperar, pero ahora sabemos con certeza que volveremos a ver a Harry y que vamos a hacer lo posible y lo imposible para poder ganar su confianza y su amor de nuevo, vamos a demostrarle que tiene una familia que lo ama y que nunca ha dejado de amarlo.

— Para ti es mas sencillo decirlo James — agrego Lily con una mirada de arrepentimiento — Yo fui la ultima que estuvo con él, yo debí haber hecho hasta lo imposible por protegerlo y… y yo fui quien menciono lo de la carta, quizás si no lo hubiera hecho hubiéramos seguido con la búsqueda y lo hubiéramos encontrado antes… —

— ¡Hey! No pienses así, él hubiera no existe, afortunadamente los tres salimos con vida esa vez y si… talvez Harry creció apartado de nosotros, pero eso no nos va a impedir que ahora podamos volver a tenerlo a nuestro lado. Además, lo de la carta fue una gran idea, talvez si no hubieras mencionado la carta los demás hubieran empezado a perder la esperanza de volver a ver a Harry, decidimos esperar y hoy nuestra espera termina — dijo James — Además, no somos los únicos que esperan volver a ver a Harry —agrego con un tono más suave — Jasmin, Rosemary y Charlus han esperado también para poder conocer a su hermano mayor, eso sin contar a Susan, Carina y Aurora que se mueren de ganas de poder conocer a su primo.

Lily solo podía ver como James, que a pesar de mantener un rostro de "normalidad", ella sabía que muy en el fondo su esposo sufría tanto como ella y estaba segura que no eran los únicos; Sirius, Remus, Amelia, entre otros muchos mas allegados a la familia Potter sentían una culpa que cada individuo cargaba. Pero después de todo, después de tanto sufrimiento y de una larga espera, hoy todo eso iba a cambiar.

— Tienes razón — agrego Lily recuperando un poco la compostura — Hoy Harry volverá con nosotros, volverá a casa —

Y así la pareja volvió a acostarse, con James abrazando a su esposa con su brazo y volviendo a recobrar el sueño por al menos el par de horas que les quedaba, después de todo, tenían un translador que tomar a temprana hora y a pesar de que los transportes mágicos por lo regular eran más rápidos que sus contrapartes muggles, esto no impedía el hecho de que seria un viaje largo para volver a reencontrarse con Harry.

* * *

 **Mansión Stark, Malibu, California, EUA**

 **Julio 21 de 2011**

Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark, mejor conocido como el "superhéroe" Iron Man; multimillonario, genio, playboy, filántropo y padre; se encontraba tranquilamente en el sótano de su casa, el cual también funcionaba como un garaje y un taller; terminando unas cuantas modificaciones a su nueva armadura, el Mark VII, así mismo verificando las últimas etapas de la construcción de la torre Stark. Si todo salía bien para navidad de ese año esta estaría completamente terminada y en operación, funcionando con un reactor ARC, siendo el primer edificio en el mundo en funcionar completamente con "energía limpia", además de que el pent-house serviría como una residencia más para los Stark, y esta serviría aún más en caso de que su hijo ingresara a la escuela mágica que se encontraba en Massachusetts.

Sonaba casi imposible de creer, tanto el hecho de que Tony tuviera un hijo, como que este era un "mago", aunque Tony nunca llegaría a aceptar que era magia, pero era verdad, Tony Stark se había convertido en padre casi 10 años atrás al haber adoptado a un pequeño de tan solo unos cuantos meses que había aparecido de la nada en la puerta principal de su residencia, claro que de no haber sido por JARVIS no se habría dado cuenta hasta el día siguiente, o en el momento en que llegara su actual pareja y en ese tiempo asistente personal, Virginia "Pepper" Potts.

Cabe admitir que en un principio Tony estaba sorprendido y aterrado, ya que un bebe en la puerta de su casa y con un leve parecido a él no era algo que tomo a la ligera en ese preciso momento. Luego de verificar que no era su hijo y de "intentar" dejar al niño en manos mejor capacitadas, al final decidió adoptar al pequeño, quien ahora era Aiden James Stark, en honor a dos de los ancestros Stark.

Aiden había sido casi como una revelación para Tony, casi como si hubiera sido enviado a el por azares del destino, ya que desde que Aiden había llegado a su vida esta había mejorado poco a poco, una luz o faro, como lo quieran ver, en la vida de Tony Stark.

— _Señor_ — pronuncio JARVIS, la inteligencia artificial y "mayordomo" de Tony — _El agente Coulson está en la línea, dice que es urgente_ —

— Siempre es urgente "J", y ahora que querrá SHIELD — respondió con un tono de sarcasmo y apatía — ¿Crees que tenga que ver con los… Vengadores? —

— _Lo dudo Señor_ — refuto JARVIS — _El reporte de SHIELD fue muy especifico y dudo que lo hayan actualizado Señor_ —

— Gracias por el apoyo "J" — respondió Tony con un falso gesto de indignación

— _De nada Señor_ — respondió JARVIS con tono sarcástico

— Si, en mi defensa debo admitir que no estaba en mi mejor momento — agrego Tony reflexionando sobre sus acciones pasadas.

— _Señor, el agente Coulson insiste en que conteste_ — volvió a mencionar JARVIS.

— Comunícalo "J" —

— _Si Señor_ — respondió JARVIS el cual abrió la línea colocando el altavoz.

— ¿Stark? — pregunto Coulson desde el otro lado de la línea.

— Me preguntaba cuando me tratarían de localizar, ¿Qué tal Nuevo México? Espero me hayan traído algún souvenir —

— Este no es el momento Stark, tenemos que hablar, urgentemente —

— Bueno, por si no se ha dado cuenta señor Agente, ya nos encontramos hablando — respondió sarcásticamente Tony — Pero ya enserio, de que se trata esta vez, acaso es sobre el asunte de los Veng… —

— No — interrumpió Coulson — Pero tiene que ver con usted, para ser más específicos… con su hijo —

Fue en ese momento que algo en Tony se encendió, algo así como una "modalidad paternal de defensa", pero de algo estaba seguro Tony, esto no sonaba bien.

— ¿Aiden? ¿Esta bien? ¿Le paso algo?, JARV… —

— Tranquilo Stark — volvió a interrumpir el agente — su hijo se encuentra bien, y si, antes de que pregunte, también lo tenemos monitoreado, pero no me refiero a esto… es un tema delicado, lo sabrá cuando lleguemos —

SHIELD monitoreando a su hijo, definitivamente era algo de lo que tendría que saber mas a fondo y tener más precaución en un futuro próximo.

— ¿Cuándo lleguen? — pregunto Tony

— Todo a su tiempo, ya estamos llegando — afirmo Coulson colgando el teléfono.

— JARVIS, ¿Pepper sigue aquí? —

— _Si señor, se esta alistando para ir por el joven Stark_ —

— Dile que mejor se quede… tengo un cierto presentimiento de que será mejor que ella también este presente y avisa a Happy si puede ir a recoger a Aiden —

— _Enseguida Señor_ — respondió JARVIS dejando a Tony Stark pensando en todas las posibilidades del porque SHIELD estaría interesado en hablar sobre Aiden. ¿Acaso se habrán enterado de la magia de Aiden?, bueno eso era casi seguro, pero, ¿Por qué hasta ahora estarían interesados? ¿O habría otro motivo detrás de todo esto?

Bueno una cosa era segura, Tony Stark no dejaría que algo malo le llegara a pasar a Aiden, no importaba si tendría que pelear contra SHIELD, el ejercito o contra el mundo entero.

* * *

 **Malibu, California, EUA**

 **Julio 21 de 2011**

Albus Dumbledore, James Potter y Lily Potter supusieron que el ir a ver y reconectar con Harry sería algo normal y sencillo, que equivocados estaban. Todo iba fluyendo de manera normal hasta que un agente de la MACUSA los detuvo para poder arreglar ciertos tramites y posteriormente los presento con un tal agente Phil Coulson, el cual les indico que trabajaba para una organización llamada SHIELD. Lily y James parecían estar confundidos de todo esto, pero Dumbledore solo permaneció con un rostro pensativo y con cierta preocupación al respecto. Después de esto el agente Coulson condujo a los Potter y a Dumbledore, así como al agente de la MACUSA introducido como Jacob Matías, a una camioneta que serviría de transporte para todos los presentes.

Así fue como los magos británicos empezaron el viaje de casi una hora que al fin los llevaría hasta Harry y no fue hasta que el chofer del vehículo viro en lo que parecía ser un camino mas privado, el cual llevaba hasta una gran residencia de color blanco y que parecía tener mas ventanas que paredes, en opinión de Albus, James y Lily; pero de algo estaban seguros, este era el lugar en donde Harry había crecido por los últimos 10 años y a notar por las residencia, había sido una vida de muchos lujos, cosa que empezó a preocupar a los británicos.

Una vez que el vehículo se detuvo por completo frente a una gran entrada de cristal los pasajeros empezaron a descender de la camioneta y se adentraron en la residencia. Algo era seguro en todo esto, los magos británicos al fin lograron comprender, un poco, lo que "modernidad" significaba; era un ambiente, como ya se mencionó, muy moderno y muy elegante, con ciertos tonos rústicos.

Pero para James y Lily Potter no pasaron desapercibidos ciertos retratos los cuales parecían ser similares a los retratos mágicos, la única diferencia era que estos simplemente pasaban foto tras foto, en vez de ser una única foto "móvil", en donde para felicidad y envidia de estos, se encontraba un niño de cabello desordenado color negro, un rasgo característico de los Potter, con piel blanca y un ligero bronceado, de estatura promedio y que se mostraba estar en un estado saludable, pero lo mas notable del niño eran sus ojos color verde esmeralda, los cuales definitivamente eran similares a los de Lily Potter. El niño por lo regular aparecía acompañado de un hombre de mediana edad, alto y de buen porte, con cabello negro, barba y bigote en forma de candado abierto y con una pequeña perilla en la parte superior de la barbilla, caucásico y de ojos color marrón claro; aunque también en muchas de las fotos aparecía una mujer de cabello largo y color rubio rojizo, con físico delgado, caucásica, pero que parecía tener piel de "porcelana", con pecas en el rostro y ojos color azul cielo; también algunas de las fotos mostraban a un hombre afroamericano, con pelo muy corto en un estilo militar y ojos color marrón oscuro; y finalmente en unas cuantas fotos aparecía también un hombre de apariencia caucásica y fornido, aunque algo gordito, cabello negro y ojos color marrón. Todas y cada una de las fotos mostraban a Harry desde su infancia hasta una edad mas actual, desde lo que parecía ser una habitación para bebe, pasando por la sala de estar en donde se encontraban, en una cocina, en la alberca, en un día de campo, en la escuela, en ferias de ciencia, en una especie de taller e incluso en un concierto escolar.

Para Lily y James esto traía un sentimiento indescriptible, una combinación entre alegría, por ver a su pequeño crecer feliz y amado, pero también de remordimiento y tristeza, al no haber podido estar ahí para él. Pero para eso se encontraban en ese lugar, para poder volver a ver a Harry, llevarlo a casa y para entregarle su carta de aceptación a Hogwarts, pero todos estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de repente.

— _Bienvenidos a la residencia Stark, mi nombre es JARVIS_ — indico JARVIS, siendo una experiencia completamente nueva y confusa para los magos — _En un momento el Señor Stark y la Señorita Potts los atenderán_ —

— Descuiden, JARVIS es por así decirlo, el mayordomo digital del señor Stark — comento Coulson al ver la cara de confusión de los magos.

Tres de los magos, los británicos, se mostraban curiosos ante el termino "digital", e incluso estuvieron a punto de interrogar al agente de SHIELD, pero no pudieron debido a la llegada a la habitación de una mujer, una a la cual indudablemente era la misma que aparecía en varias de las fotos.

— Phil, que sorpresa verte por aquí —

— Señorita Potts, perdón por la visita tan repentina, pero surgió una situación —

— No me digas, ¿Tony está en problemas otra vez? —

— No, le puedo asegurar que no es por el señor Stark el motivo principal de mi visita, más bien es por Aiden —

— ¿Aiden? — pregunto Pepper confundida y preocupada — Pero esta bien el, no le pas… —

— Le puedo asegurar que Aiden está en perfectas condiciones — interrumpió el agente al ver la creciente preocupación en la mujer — Mas bien tiene que ver con un asunto más personal —

— De verdad — agrego una nueva voz a la conversación, un hombre apareció en la habitación, el cual reconocieron los magos al ser el mismo hombre que aparecía en la mayoría de las fotos — Y de paso me gustaría saber ¿Por qué SHIELD tiene vigilado a mi hijo? — exclamo un Tony algo alterado.

— Señor Stark, si mantenemos vigilado a su hijo es mas por motivos de seguridad… —

— Seguridad Nacional, me esta diciendo que ahora clasifican a niños como amenazas para el país — interrumpió Tony

— No, mas bien de la seguridad de su hijo — agrego Coulson — Créame cuando le digo que Aiden Stark es una de nuestras prioridades principales, por el hecho de que es un Stark —

— Ya — menciono Pepper — Lo mejor será dejar esta conversación para después, además tenemos más invitados, por ahora, ¿Cuál es la razón de todo esto? —

— Ah — exclamo Phil en tono de disculpa — Si, señor Stark, señorita Potts, les presento a Jacob Matías, representante de la MACUSA en la zona del Pacifico — indico Phil introduciendo al mago americano.

— Señor Stark, Señorita Potts — dijo Jacob — Es un gusto volver a verlos —

— Jacob, el gusto es nuestro — respondió Pepper.

— ¿Ya se conocían? — pregunto Coulson.

— Si, desde que Aiden empezó a mostrar señales de magia — esta vez agrego Tony.

— Ya veo — comento Coulson — También me acompañan el Profesor Albus Dumbledore, director del Colegio Hogwarts de Hechicería y Magia, así como James y Lily Potter —

— Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Virginia Potts — se introdujo Pepper.

— Tony Stark — dijo simplemente Tony.

— El gusto es nuestro, señorita Potts, señor Stark — indico Dumbledore, mientras Lily y James asentían con la cabeza y con una sonrisa ligera.

— Ahora, ¿Cuál es la situación respecto a Aiden? — pregunto Pepper indicando a los presentes a tomar asiento luego de las introducciones.

— El asunto es — comenzó Coulson — que los señores Potter — pauso el agente — son los padres biológicos de Aiden —

— Por favor entiendan — hablo por primera vez James — Nunca fue nuestra intención dejar a Harry, desde el día en que desapareció — agrego James con un tono melancólico — Hemos hecho lo posible por poder volver a reunirnos con nuestro hijo… —

— P-por favor — agrego Lily casi sollozando y de forma desesperada, interrumpiendo a James — S-solo queremos a Harry de vuelta, con nosotros, por favor —

Tony Stark escucho atentamente todo lo que James y Lily Potter dijeron. Sabia que era egoísta de su parte, pero después de todo lo que había pasado y vivido con Aiden… Harry… o como se llamara su hijo, simplemente se pronunció con un rápido y rotundo.

— No —

* * *

 **Si lo se, fue un final muy abrupto, pero decidí cortar esta "escena" a la mitad y ponerla en dos capítulos, pero bueno, he aquí otro capittulo, espero les guste y si no pues recomiendelo a las personas que mas odian para hacerlas sufrir.**

 **Kuraigekkido: Tendrás la continuación, tal vez no actualice constantemente, pero te aseguro que tendrás la continuación.**

 **Mar91: I'm glad you like it and I hope to see you again here.**

 **Por cierto, se que dije que no habría "bashing", pero si, si lo habrá, pero únicamente con personajes que en verdad se lo merecen y que todos odiamos, mas o menos se dan una idea de cuales. También el "bashing" dependerá de la situación presente en la historia, ya lo explicare a su momento. En cuanto a quien sera la pareja o parejas de Harry en un futuro, eso sera mas adelante, por ahora es un chamaco de 11 años, aunque suene hipócrita de mi parte. Pero este primer capitulo va a estar dirigido a la relación entre Harry y su familia biológica, así como su interacción con la sociedad mágica de Gran Bretaña. Pero obviamente también influirá la presencia de nuestro héroes y villanos del UCM.**

 **En fin, comenten que tal les pareció, si va por buen camino esta historia o no.**

 **Bueno me despido y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
